


His Mistress, Her Master

by ZiTaLoVe13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Back Scratching, Blow Jobs, College student OC, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Lingerie, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Small mention of blood, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Yakuza, Yakuza AU, Yato House Writing Event, haikyuu! - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mafia, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiTaLoVe13/pseuds/ZiTaLoVe13
Summary: Being the only daughter of the Head of the Crimson Phoenix Yakuza syndicate means that you will inevitable become the next head. As you return home from College for the summer you learn that members of your syndicate have been targeted. Your father wanting to keep the next head safe appoints one of the new initiates to be your full-time body guard. This summer just got even more interesting with the return of an familiar face, one you never thought would get tangeled up in your family affairs. Maybe, just maybe, being the next head won't be so bad afterall.~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	His Mistress, Her Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for the August Yagami Yato Writing Event 2020.
> 
> Discord username : ZitaLove
> 
> This is only my second bit of smut writing and it is the longest story i've EVER written. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Highly inspired by Yagami Yato and her wonderful works.

College life was everything you’d hoped for and more. It was your escape from your overbearing and controlling family, not to mention it was a way for you to forget your so called “friends” who upon learning you were moving away for school didn’t even bother to try and stay in contact. In fact, none of them had even shown up to your moving away/farewell party you had decided to throw at your favourite pub. But it was time to go home for the summer in order to work and save money for the next school year. Your family of course helped with the fees and tuition but that was only after your mother begged you to let them pay for it. Honestly, you didn’t want any of their money. Your parents doted on you since you were their only child but any money they put into the bank account they’d set up for your own personal use was left to sit there. You never touched that card, in fact you purposely left it in your room at home anytime you left. You used your own money as much as you could, but it was hard to work and be a full-time honors student at the same time. Your time at home during the holidays was used to work at the little coffee shop around the corner that your parents also happened to run.

You sat in the train car on the way home and just stared out the window, dreading the inevitable conversations that would no doubt come up upon your return. With a heavy sigh, you looked at your phone for the first time and saw that you had five missed texts from your father. 

“Great… what does he want?” You mumbled softly as you unlocked your phone to read the messages.

‘Hi sweetie. Looking forward to having you home.’

‘You’re catching the 8:00am train, right? That means you should be home by 3.’

‘Moms asked the chef to cook up your favourite meal for when you get in.’

‘We’ve both really missed you…’

‘I’ve sent one of the new initiates to pick you up at the station upon your arrival. You know what to look for.’

You sighed again, smashing the power button on your phone. Of course, you knew what to look for. It was the same every time you came home. Your family’s insignia on a black leather jacket. How could you ever forget that crimson red and midnight black that you’d been surrounded by your entire life. The symbol that you were supposed to inherit one day, the flaming Phoenix of the Tokyo syndicate. 

*bing bong* We are now approaching the station platform. Please have all your belongings with you as you exit the train. Have a pleasant rest of your day. *bing bong*

You took a deep breath and prepared yourself for what was going to be a long visit home. You put on your headphones and pushed play on your phone as you organized yourself with your backpack and luggage in tow and made your way to the exit. As your music blared in your ears, your eyes swept across the station until you saw it. A young man with his back turned towards you, the crimson Phoenix insignia clear as day. The man had an almost bed-headed hair style and it was blacker than you’d ever seen. You signed and made your way towards the initiate. Pulling your headphones down around your neck you cleared your throat and the man instantly whipped around and bowed to you before you could even get a look at his face.

“Welcome home young mistress. I’m here to escort you at your father's request.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Please, you don’t need to call me that when my father isn’t around, it’s embarrassing. Please just… stand up straight and let’s get going. People are staring…”

You shuffled your feet, embarrassed by this greeting, it was awkward having some guy bow to you and call you ‘Mistress’. The man slowly lifted his head and his eyes went wide. 

“Chibi-chan?! Wh-What are you…”

Only one person had ever called you that. Your heart skipped a beat when you too realized who it was in that jacket. 

“K-Kuroo? You’re an initiate? Wh-when?”

Kuroo stood up straight and placed his hand behind his head while his familiar grin spread across his face.

“Eh heh heh heh! Last year just at the end of the summer.”

That hyena laugh was one that you sorely missed. Anytime you heard it when you were both in school made your heart jump and face flush with colour. Tetsuro Kuroo, who had been the most popular (and handsome) boy in school was now suddenly a member of the yakuza. Not just any either, the one your family had run for years, the one that your father fully intended on you taking over. 

You could feel the heat rising to your face as you stood before Kuroo in your travel clothes. 

‘Fuck…’

You cursed silently. Of all people, why did it have to be Kuroo? You’d be head over heels in love with him while you were both in school. You’d grown up together but kept your feelings to yourself the whole time. He was after all, captain of the volleyball team and not to mention extremely popular with the girls. So in order to avoid any attention being drawn to you, you kept your distance at school and only really talked to him over text and on school holidays when no one was around. Over the years you’d only fallen more and more for his cat-like eyes and cool persona. He was always so kind to you and you died a little inside every time he called you ‘Chibi-chan’, although you chastised him when he did.

“Chibi-chan?”

“Fuck sakes Kuroo! How many times have I told you not to call me that? I’m not that short!”

He laughed again and placed a hand on your head and leaned in close to your face. His cologne smelled intoxicating and the scent filled your nose as you felt the heat rise to your face.

“As many times as you keep telling me to stop, Chibi-chan…” 

He growled that last Chibi-chan in your ear and you were definitely blushing by this point. You stumbled backwards a bit, dropping your bag as you did. As your bag fell, you could feel yourself trip over your feet. You closed your eyes waiting for your butt to hit the ground when you felt the arms around your waist catching you mid fall. As you opened your eyes, you saw his narrow hazel eyes gazing at you with his mouth agape. The heat still on your face you stare back at him in awe.

“Whoa there, are you alright?”

Something was amiss in his gaze. His usual scheming look was replaced by a warm and concerned one, you’d never seen this side of him before. You found yourself lost in his gaze when you started hearing the whispers and realized you were still in his arms.

“Ah, I uhh- I guess we’d better start back to the house huh? My father will be wondering where I am…”

You pulled yourself from his arms, letting your hand linger for a moment on his forearm. You looked up at him and smiled shyly. He returned the favour with his oh so signature scheming grin as he picked up your bag from the ground and led you to the car. As you walked to the car you couldn’t help but think of how it felt to be in his arms. He’d grown up, a lot. He was always muscular during school but now that he had joined Crimson Phoenix he had bulked up even more since you last saw him. But something really bothered you. How had he gotten tangled up and involved with your family’s yakuza branch? He never seemed like they type…

You kept your eyes on his back, you found yourself fawning over him again. You loved his hazel narrow eyes, his chiseled shoulders and even more so his husky, smoldering voice that might have brought you to your knees if you’d been in a far less public place with him. He held open the door for you as you crawled into the backseat and made yourself comfortable. The partition was up so you didn’t see who was driving but that just meant you’d be in the backseat, alone, with Kuroo. The heat immediately returned to your face, but also this time you felt the heat stir from within you. A sudden slam of the trunk brought you back to your senses and Kuroo plopped himself beside you in the backseat. His shit eating grin mocking the obvious blush flowing across your cheeks as he joined you. 

You both sat awkwardly in silence for what seemed like an eternity. You would occasionally steal a glance at Kuroo and drink in every single one of his features. His hair hadn’t changed much, still the same old bed headed style that kind of made him look like a rooster. His eyes that seemed to shimmer any time the sun hit them, they were narrow but boy were they wide seeking eyes. He was definitely still much taller than you as he seemed to not have much room for his legs in the back of the car while you fit almost too perfectly. As you were quietly observing him, you took a deep breath and sighed a little too loud. Shit.

“Somethin’ the matter, Chibi-chan?”

He obviously wasn’t going to stop calling you that anytime soon. You turned to look at him, and his facial expression changed. You obviously gave off the impression that you had something on your mind, and Kuroo being Kuroo he wouldn’t rest until he could somehow make the people around him smile. You timidly reached over and gently placed your hand on his, for a moment you thought he flinched at your touch.

“Why are you… I mean, you joined Crimson? Did you get into trouble or…are you helping someone else? W-why would you-“

He lifted his free hand and put his index finger to your now quivering bottom lip. A small but almost sad smile crossed his face as he took your hand in his on his lap.

“…I was wondering if we might be havin’ this conversation. It's been what, 3 years since you went off to college?”

“Y-Yeah something like that…”

“Ah, well you’ve missed a lot. Y’see-“

The car came to a sudden stop and the driver rolled down the partition and coughed to gain both of your full attentions.

“Mistress, we’ve arrived. Your father is waiting at the gate for you.”

You nodded and went to move but Kuroo still had a hold of your hand. You nudged him slightly and nodded your head towards your joined hands. He whiped his hand away from yours and covered his face with it. You look to his face only to see him covering himself because a very obvious blush had decorated his face. In turn, you too felt the heat rise again in your cheeks as you made your way out of the car. Before you got out, you carefully mentioned to him,

“Hey… I know Chibi-chan is your little pet name or whatever for me, but for your own good don’t let my father hear you call me that. I…I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Chi-…”

He was about to call to you but you quickly made your way away from the vehicle and towards your father who stood by the gates. He wasn’t smiling, but then again you had a hard time remembering your father ever smiling. Maybe once or twice when you were little, but ever since you started high school and his focus was on Crimson and your inevitable inheritance. You heard the car's trunk slam and stole a glance back to Kuroo. He now had your bags in tow and started to follow behind you. The blush had faded and he now had a stoic air to him. This is how everyone acted around your father, stoic and stern. 

“My daughter, how good to see you after so long. I trust you had a pleasant journey home?”

“Yes sir. It was an alright trip. Nothing special.”

You hated how you were supposed to call him ‘Sir’ in a professional setting. He always had a stern look on his face. His grey eyes burning into your own. His age was catching up with him which, in all honesty was a bit worrying to you. 

“And I see you’ve met Tetsuro?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, good. He may be new but I’ve assigned him to be your guard while you’re at home for the summer.”

“Guard? But I-“

Your father held up a hand to signal you to stop talking. Damn old man…

“Yes, your guard. We’ve been having troubles with the Sayama syndicate. They’ve been targeting our members lately and I’m not taking any chances. So Tetsuro is going to be stationed near you at all times.”

“But Sir-“

“At all times. That’s all I have to say on the matter. Now, Tetsuro would you please escort my daughter to her room so she can get settled? I’m counting on you to not disappoint me, Boy.”

“Yes sir.”

You walked past your father keeping your head low. It took all of your energy to keep yourself from saying something you might regret later. You never dared oppose your father and if there were truly spats between your family and the Sayama’s, then it was no laughing matter. Your brain buzzed with a whirlwind of emotions as you made your way into the main estate on the property. All you wanted to do was have a hot shower and flop onto your bed, but now Kuroo was going to be around you all the time. As you opened the doors to your house you heard some shuffling from upstairs and called out,

“Mom? I’m home!”

“Oh! Baby I’m on my way down!”

You heard your mother call and start towards the stairs to come down and greet you. Her beautiful green eyes shone as she took you in. She wrapped you up in a tight hug and you instantly felt at ease. Your mom was the only one of your two parents that actually showed their affection physically. You hated to admit it but you definitely were a little touch starved, but any time you hugged your mom the world seemed to stop.

“It's good to see you, Mom. I missed you.”

“Oh Baby, I missed you more-“

She stopped mid-sentence and pulled back, obviously noting the tall, handsome stranger who had followed you home.

“Who is this handsome young man here? Your new boyfriend?”

“Mother I-“

Your face instantly flushed. Leave it to your mom to have absolutely zero filter control over what came out of her mouth. Your hands shot to your face in efforts to hide the red that was now your face. As you hid you heard the clunk of bags dropping and Kuroo placed a single hand on your shoulder.

“Evening Ma’am. My name is Tetsuro Kuroo. I’ve been asked to look after your daughter while she’s home.”

Mom looked him up and down and gave a small nod. She knew that your father sometimes would do things like this without actually telling her, but that was just part of the life you’d both grown accustomed to. You both knew better than to ask questions that he wouldn’t answer, but you knew he did what he did out of love for his family. As much as he didn’t show it with the way he spoke or held himself.

“Well Kuroo-kun, thank you for taking the time to look after her. I hope she doesn’t cause you too much trouble.”

“Mother I-“

She gently placed a hand over your mouth and smiled. She was so intrusive and embarrassing but you loved her for it.

“Yes Ma’am. I’ll be sure to watch over the young lady while she’s home. Shall I take your bags upstairs to your room, Mistress?” 

The way he purred while calling you ‘Mistress’ sent the best kind of chill up your spine. Your mom let out a little giggle at your flustered expression as Kuroo took your bags up the stairs and made his way to your room. Your mother's eyes followed him up the stairs and as soon as she thought he was out of earshot she smirked.

“Well now, your father has set you up with quite the piece of eye candy hasn’t he?”

“M-Mom I-I didn’t know dad was doing this and now I’m stuck with him! And don’t call him eye candy ugh.”

“Okay, how about I just call him hot stuff?”

“MOTHER!”

You shouted at her, absolutely flustered beyond belief. She knew how to push your buttons in all the right ways but in the back of your mind you couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like to have him arms wrapped around you…his lips on your neck while his fingers traced over every line of your body and growled into your ear…

“Wait...he’s up in my room?!” 

The sudden realization that Kuroo was up in your room alone hit you like a train and you quickly sped up the stairs with your mom shouting at you to “not do anything she wouldn’t do”, you prayed Kuroo didn’t hear that last part.

You nearly tripped twice as you scrambled up the stairs to your room. As you ripped into your room out of breath you saw Kuroo wandering around looking over every surface. He was about to open one of your drawers, which held all of your lingerie, when you ran over and grabbed his wrist.

“D-don’t. Open. Anything.”

He chuckled and pulled free of your grip only to in turn take both of your wrists in his hands mockingly.

“Oya? What’s Chibi-chan going to do? Punish me?”

He purred as he held you almost pinned against your dresser. You didn’t dare look him in the eye for fear of your emotions betraying you. The image of him touching every inch of you entered your mind again and you felt the heat rise between your thighs as you stood there helpless. He laughed and let one of your hands drop and placed his now free hand beneath your chin to tilt your face up to meet his gaze. 

“Ku-Kuroo. The door is open. You’ll be more than punished if anyone were to see you- us like this…”

“You’re blushing Chibi-chan. Could it be that you want someone to walk in on us...like this?”

He leaned his face in towards yours teasingly and then blew his hot breath into your ear making you whimper. 

“For fucks sake, you need to stop with the damn pet name. You can’t call me that in front of anyone here.”

You were trying to avoid his gaze but his eyes were locked onto yours and no matter how much you wanted to look away, you let yourself stay captivated by his hazel orbs. His teasing was always relentless but this was a whole new level. The way he towered over you and kept your eyes focused on him, it was sexy. You wanted more, you wanted him. Your breathing started to get heavier as he breathed into your neck and hummed. Your squirming under him against the dresser making him chuckle wickedly. 

“Kuroo I-“

The sound of someone coming up the stairs cut off your thoughts and Kuroo instantly retreated back to lean against your wall, leaving you feeling flustered with your back against the dresser still. You slapped your face to refocus yourself and you made your way towards your bags on the bed to start unpacking. The soft sound of footsteps approaching your doorframe made you realize how close you came to being found in a compromising position with someone your father would deem unworthy for the next head of the family. A light knock on your door frame made you look up from the floor you were currently staring at after Kuroo had flustered you to the point where you thought your legs might give out. It was your mom, and behind her, the family’s housekeeper and her assistant. The three entered and you couldn’t help but notice the large tray of cookies and sweets with tea. Your stomach growled and your mom smiled.

“I thought you might be hungry, dinner will be a while longer but here’s some snacks to tide you over while you settle in and unpack. The bath is also drawn so if you want to go wash up before snacking it might be a good idea.”

“That sounds perfect, Mom.” Although, all you were thinking of was having a cold shower to wash away the flustered feeling in your mind and body.

“Kuroo-kun, while she goes and takes care of that, I need your help with something.”

You made your way to the bathroom across the hall as your mother talked with Kuroo. Your mind was positively buzzing with images of Kuroo pinning you onto your bed and taking his sweet time torturing you and making you come closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. As you stripped free of your travel clothes you held yourself in a small hug and let yourself imagine it was Kuroo holding you tight. Your fingers traced down your arms, lightly touching every inch of your skin all the way down to just above your exposed sex. The fantasy in your head made your entire body tingle and buzz with an electricity that you weren’t totally unfamiliar with. You’d imagined yourself with Kuroo many times when you watched him from afar in school, but this new dark fantasy of Kuroo held you captive in your own mind. 

You let your fingers slowly trace over your sensitive clit which made you gasp. Your body ached to be touched in every way imaginable and you wanted Kuroo to give you that release. Your breathing became shallow as you continued to circle your clit with your finger all the while playing with your breasts. You hadn’t actually allowed yourself a release in a long time, you figured a hot bath was as good a place as any since your body was now begging for it. As you eased yourself into the water a rush of relaxation and serenity washed over your entire being and you resumed playing with your clit, images of Kuroo holding you from behind using his own hands to make you beg for a release seeped into your mind and you closed your eyes. Leaning back in the deep bathtub you nimbly used your fingers and slipped your index and middle fingers inside of yourself, finding your g-spot and hitting it with your fingers curled. You gasped aloud and kept your free hand on your breast and pinched your hardened nipple as you ground your palm into your clit beneath the suds. You could feel yourself getting close to a release so you kicked one leg over the edge of the tub to give yourself better access to your sensitive sex. You inserted a third finger and moved your fingers more vigorously in and out of your hole hitting your clit every time you re-inserted your fingers. You were about to cum and you let yourself feel that sweet release. As you let yourself go you whimpered out a low, 

“Kuroo…”

You sat there for a few more moments, the sweat dripping off your forehead and your breathing still heavy. You knew you had needed that release since it’d been a while since you touched yourself, the perks of a private suite on campus. You took another moment to collect your thoughts and you stepped out of the tub. Now, you really needed that cold shower before you even considered returning to your room where Kuroo was. 

\---- One cold shower later ----

Someone had been kind enough to leave a pile of clean clothes in the bathroom's little changing area for you while you uh, took care of yourself. It was your favourite red sweater and a pair of black and red pajama shorts to match. You hummed to yourself as you put on the fresh clothes and made your way back to your room. Upon entering you immediately took notice of a low table that had been added to your room and a cot? Kuroo sat on the floor across from your mother at the table sipping on tea with a half eaten cookie in front of him. Your mom looked up to see you back and smiled.

“Good bath honey?”

“Yes, it was much needed. But uh…I have some questions.”

You pointed at the cot that was against the far wall nearest the window and a small blush spread across your mother's face.

“Ah that. Well as per your father's request of Kuroo-kun being your guard while you’re home, he wants you under 24 hour protection so-“

“EXCUSE ME?”

It wasn’t a fluster that came over you, but rather a mix of anger, fluster and embarrassment. There was no way in hell Kuroo was staying in your room. You’d just fucking fingered yourself thinking about him and now he was suddenly your roommate?

“I know it's not ideal but the guest room next to yours is under construction and we don’t have anywhere else for him to sleep…”

“Young Mistress, I am just as in the dark as you are on this.”

You snapped your head to look at Kuroo who held up his hands but the look in his eye was mischievous and you just knew, this would be anything but a relaxing time back home and him calling you ‘Mistress’, you just knew he was going to use that against you. 

“Look Honey, I know this isn’t ideal but you’re just going to have to deal with it. You know we can’t go against your father's wishes. And he doesn’t want to take any chances with-“

“Yeah Yeah, I know. Sayama is fucking with us and Dad wants to protect the future head of CP I get it. But it’s not like I don’t know how to take care of myself. He fucking gave me a knife as a going away gift for college!”

“Watch your tone young missy. If your father trusts Kuroo-kun here to watch over you then I do too. Now, I’m going to leave so you two can get better acquainted. And be nice missy.”

With that your mother excused herself from your room, closing the door behind her, leaving you alone in your room, with Kuroo. Shit. You looked from the closed door to Kuroo who was casually snacking on his previously half eaten cookie. That all too familiar shit eating grin started to snake its way across his face and you promptly sat yourself down at the low lap table across from him.

“Don’t you fucking try it.”

A look of sinful innocence appeared in his eyes, but that grin was still on his lips. He raised the tea cup to his lips and gave you a wicked look that gave off a suggestive vibe.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mistress.”

You immediately felt the heat rise between your thighs again and you squeezed your legs together, even going so far as to pinch yourself under the table to keep your mind focused. He was so distractingly good looking and that suggestive look in his devilish cat-like eyes only made you want him more. You bit your lip as you took your own cup of tea in your hands and took a small sip. 

“Look, if I’m going to be stuck with you, in MY room, we have to lay out some ground rules. I don’t know about you but I personally like my own space. If I want to change clothes you have to leave my room so I can have some privacy to do that. This is my room first and foremost so I get to lay down whatever rules I want. You stay over on your side of the room, you don’t touch my shit and you don’t call me Mistress or Chibi-chan.”

“Whatever you say, Doll.”

“Okay fuck, nope that’s no better. Just stick to Chibi-chan then okay? But around the family Mistress.”

“But you just said-“

“For fucks sake! You can’t call me Chibi-chan in front of anyone because you will be punished! I don’t want to see you get hurt okay?”

“Oh, does my little Chibi-chan have a soft spot for me?”

He purred as he put his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. You couldn’t help but stare, his hands were huge. The idea of him using his hands to…

“Am I distracting you Chibi-chan?”

You snapped back to reality and took another sip of tea. You were going to struggle having him here that’s for sure. But you took a deep breath to calm yourself and placed your tea back on the table. A sadness washed over you and you thumbed your cup of tea and kept your eyes on it as you spoke.

“Look… I don’t know why or how you got involved with my family. But being a member of Crimson Phoenix is nothing to laugh at. It's dangerous and you could seriously get hurt. If we really are being targeted by Sayama that means people could die. And I don’t want you to get-“

You hadn’t noticed but Kuroo had shifted to be sitting beside you while you spoke. His hand was now resting on your forearm as his other hand cupped your chin and brought your face up to look at him. Concern and a hint of sadness now made his hazel eyes watery. You brought a hand up to his cheek in comfort.

“Kuroo…what’s wrong?”

He sighed and took his hand from your chin and scratched the back of his head. The hand on your forearm gently moving up and down on your arm now in an act of comfort.  
“I was about to tell you in the car, but then we arrived sooner than I thought. Look… I honestly never meant to get mixed up with the Yakuza but certain events led to me being indebted to your father. Last year my…”

His voice cracked a little and he took a shaky breath before continuing on,

“… My mother got sick. Like, really sick. And we couldn’t afford the hospital or medical expenses so my dad took out a loan from your father. But no matter what we tried, Mom just wasn’t getting better. Soon enough she died and that sent my father into a downwards spiral of self loathing and depression. He worked every single day trying to help me pay the tuition for college but he just kept taking more and more money from your father. Soon enough, he worked himself too hard and one day I came home to him, on the floor with a bottle of pills in his hand… The next thing I knew I…I…”

That did it. The man beside you who seemed to always be such a strong individual, who always had it together in school and who could fluster you to no end, broke down in your bedroom. Before you knew it you pulled him into a hug and let him cry into your shoulder. You too started to cry as his sobs heaved into your small frame. You couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to lose not one, but both of your parents in the span of a year. That would be enough to break anyone. You thought back to what your father was like when your grandfather (his dad) died when you were only five. That memory is the only one you have of your father ever showing emotion to more than you and your mother. 

As you comforted the weeping Kuroo, you moved a hand up his back to stroke his hair. Your fingers combed through his soft black locks as your mother used to do for you whenever you cried as a child. After a few moments passed he sniffed and pulled himself back and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. You kept a hold of one of his hands and wiped the tears from your own eyes. He took another shaky breath and looked into your eyes.

“I’m indebted to your father for taking me in after all that. It wasn’t by choice because my father racked up a lot of debt with him. But living like this, is better than not having a home to stay in. Thanks to him I’ve stayed off the streets and been able to stay in the homes of other members. I’d never been in this house before so when I saw you at the station and realized I was going to be with you, I felt so happy. I know we weren’t incredibly close in school, but you were always kind to me. If being a part of CP means I get to stand by your side and get to know you better, then I’m fine putting my life on the line for you. Chibi-chan I-“

You’d heard enough. You pulled yourself up onto your knees to meet his eyes and then before you knew it you crashed your lips into his. It took him a moment to realize what was happening but then he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer into his chest. Your tongue slipped into his mouth intertwining with his as you pulled yourself into him making the space between you as little as possible. The urgency in which you kissed each other was like nothing you’d ever experienced. You needed him and you were so fucking thankful your dad had ordered Kuroo to be your guard. His hands snaked their way down your back as you let yours run through his hair and gave a little tug. He growled into your mouth and his hands found the hem of your pajama shorts. You weren’t wearing any underwear underneath your clothes and the heat rose between your thighs again. Kuroo pulled you into his lap and you straddled him, pushing your tongue as far into his mouth as you could. You could feel him growing beneath you against your own excited sex began to drip and you started to slowly grind your hips on his making him buck up startling you a bit. 

“Honey! Dinners ready!”

You both broke free from one another and scrambled apart gasping for the air that you both forgot to come up for. You looked at one another and you quickly shouted at the door.

“Coming mom!”

A wicked laugh erupted from Kuroo and you snapped your head in his direction.

“Shut up and fix yourself up. We’re going downstairs for dinner.”

“Aww Chibi-chan…you’re absolutely no fun.”

“Get fucking used to it, now let’s go.”

You hurriedly tossed your hair up into a messy bun and straightened yourself out while Kuroo fixed his always messy hair and stood up from the floor. The shit eating grin was back and as he passed you to open the door, he took a hold of your ass.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Mistress. By the way, you look sexy as hell in these shorts and sweater. Red is my favourite colour I’ll have you know.”

You let out a little yelp and quickly slapped his hand away. He opened the door for you and you tried to calm yourself down as you both made your way to the kitchen.

Upon entering you were hit with the mouthwatering smell of your favourite dish, beef teriyaki with steamed veggies and udon noodles. Your stomach started to growl loudly as you remembered you hadn’t actually eaten since this morning, and you only had a chocolate chip muffin. You sat yourself down at the table and tucked your legs underneath and grabbed at the chopsticks and bowl in front of you. 

“Itadakimasu!”

Your mother beamed as she too took her seat and gave thanks for the food with Kuroo following suit and sitting himself in the seat next to you. He gave a low thanks for the food and you all were digging into the feast before you. 

“So, have you settled yourself back in then hun?”

You mom asked between bites of food. You were scarfing down your food and Kuroo had to nudge the glass of water towards you as a little reminder to slow it down.

“Ah. Yep I’m all settled in mom. As much as I love living away from home for college, it is nice to be back in my own room with my own bed.”

“And Kuroo-kun, she hasn’t given you any more trouble?”

“No Ma’am. Your daughter is an excellent host. I don’t see us having any troubles getting along.” 

You smiled shyly and continued eating the food before you. About mid-way through your meal and conversing with your mother you felt a hand snake its way onto your exposed thigh. You gasped a little making your mother look up suddenly but you just smiled.

“I-I just forgot how good Chef's cooking is. The cafeteria food at college doesn’t c-compare!”

You took another mouthful of food and stole a glance at Kuroo who didn’t even give you a look but kept eating his food with his free hand like nothing was the matter. His other hand however, was stroking up and down your thigh. His fingers trailing themselves up and down ever so softly. His touch made you shiver ever so slightly and he started tugging at the base of your shorts slipping his fingers underneath and making their way towards your now trembling sex. Your mother suddenly jumped out of her seat, the sudden movement making you flush.

“Oh speaking of food! I need to double check tomorrow's breakfast with the chef. Is there anything you want to request Hun?”

You groaned but played it off as you groaned over how good the food was, but Kuroo’s fingers had started teasing your slit with his hand up your shorts.

“P-Pancakes!” 

You squealed and your mother smiled.

“I thought so. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

As your mother ducked out of the room into the back kitchen you shot daggers at Kuroo who gave you an equally sinful look. He moved closer to you and blew in your ear making you squirm more under his nimble fingers.

“Now now Chibi-chan,” he purred. “You wouldn’t want your mother to know what we’re doing would you?”

“K-Kuroo…”

“Shhh now Darling. I know you’ve been aching for my fingers. Ever since you stepped into that bathtub, using your own fingers and thinking of them as mine as you touched your naughty little hole.”

“You! Ahhhh—”

Your voice caught in the back of your throat as he playfully slipped a finger inside of you. Your face flushed and you could hear the faint squelching your sex made as he moved his finger in and out of you painfully slow.

“Chibi-chan…why do you think I said you looked sexy in those clothes? I did hand pick them out for you to change into after your bath. To think you were this eager to have me touch you down here…”

“W-Wait you heard that ahh~”

You let out a small moan as he inserted a second finger and used his thumb to play with your aching clit. The idea of your mother coming back to find you like this scared the shit out of you, but it also stirred a feeling of excitement within you.

“Now, Mistress… We’re going to sit here and finish our dinner while I tease your little hole down here. And after we finish, I think we should continue our previous conversation…”

“Kuroo I swear to god if I-“

He applied pressure to your already sensitive clit and made your toes curl under the table.

“Don’t take that tone with me. You’ve been a fucking tease all night. And while I’m grateful to you for comforting me, I’ve waited years to make you mine.”

You mewled and resigned yourself to accept his threat. Honestly the idea of him taking you and making you his made you even more of a mess. 

“Mmm, did that turn you on even more, Mistress? Well then, be a good little girl and eat your dinner and I’ll reward you later. Now, I hear your mother coming back. Play it cool…”

Sure enough, your mother came bounding back into the room and took her seat again. You were doing your best to ignore Kuroo’s fingers playing with your wet hole, you thanked God your mom had gotten black cushions for the table.

“So we’re all set for pancakes and brunch tomorrow! I figure you’re probably exhausted from your trip home today so I suggested to the chef that we do breakfast a bit later in the morning than usual so you can sleep in a bit. Kuroo?”

He looked up at your mother, his mouth full of food acting like he was doing nothing wrong. He swallowed quickly and took a sip of water.”

“Ma’am?”

“I want you to make sure ‘that one’ gets a good night's sleep. She has a bad habit of pulling all-nighters at college so her sleep schedule isn’t always the best. Honey, I want you to just relax these first few days home okay?”

“Of course Ma’am. I’ll be sure no one interrupts her.”

“Thank you, Dear. I’ll be sure to let the staff know not to do any work on that side of the house. You be sure to get plenty of sleep too, Young Man. My daughter can be a handful sometimes and you’re still young so you need to sleep properly too.”

“Mother I-mmmm…”

You were about to make a snarky remark when Kuroo applied more pressure to your clit and squeezed it between his thumb and index finger causing you to stifle a small yelp.

“I’ll be good, Mom...don’t worry about me.”

“That’s my girl.”

You could feel your body getting closer to the edge of release thanks to Kuroo thumbing your clit and slipping his fingers in and out of your hole. Every now and then you would get a slight reprieve but only for a moment so he could keep you on that edge without you actually cumming. You were starting to become incredibly frustrated at the lack of release.

“Well mom, that was a delicious dinner. I should probably help with the clean up.”

“Absolutely not. You look exhausted, Babe. I want you to go relax and try to sleep upstairs. Kuroo can help me out in your stead.”

“Of course, Ma’am.” 

He chuckled, finally removing his hand from your shorts. He slipped his napkin from the table and wiped his hand cleaned and began to gather the plates. Just as he and your mother were about to enter the kitchen, he turned to look at you.

“Young Mistress, you really should head on up and crawl into bed. I’ll be up in a moment myself.”

“You really are quite the gentleman.” 

Your mother said in absolute awe of him. You rolled your eyes, oh boy if she fucking knew. You waited for them to leave and you hurried yourself upstairs to your room. You panted heavily against the closed door of your room and pressed a hand to your chest, your heart beating quickly, you needed to calm down.

“Fuck, fuckity fuck. He’s such a brat!”

You cursed as you removed your soaked shorts tossing them into the laundry hamper. You were happy of course that he felt the same way, but the energy dripping from Kuroo was pure dominant and you were not about to let this man torture you like this. Two could play this game. As the future head of Crimson Phoenix, there was no way a single man would bring you to your knees, at least not before you would make him beg. You made your way to the dresser drawer that Kuroo had nearly opened earlier and pulled it open. You pulled out a bright red corset styled bralet with matching panties and quickly changed. You didn’t know how much time you had before he would be up. You noticed his bag on the floor and a devilish idea popped into your head. You rummaged through it until you found exactly what you were looking for, his yakuza leather jacket. You slipped it on and hid yourself in your closet and waited for him to arrive, but not before grabbing a tie from his bag and preparing yourself to attack. Your heart was beating out of your chest and you heard the soft padding footsteps coming towards your room. As the door opened you peeked through the small crack in the door and saw that all too familiar mess of jet black hair. He had arrived. And he looked hella confused not seeing you anywhere in the room.

“Chibi-chan?”

He sounded more worried than anything. And you had to bite your tongue to keep yourself from laughing. He closed the door behind him and started towards your private bathroom. 

“Umm, are you in there? You’re okay right? Please answer me…”

You crept from the closet, armed with the tie and padded towards his tall silhouette. Before he could react, you had jumped him from behind and pulled the tie around his wrists and tightened it binding his hands together. You drew your face close to his ear as you hung from his shoulders,

“Now… Is that how a member of CP is supposed to react when attacked from behind?”

You purred in his ear and then jumped down and pulled his shoulder to push him towards your bed. He fell backwards onto it with his hands bound in front of him. The original look of shock on his face soon turned into one of approval.

“Well now, for the next head of a yakuza family, you seem to have no issue taking control of a situation, Chibi-chan. By the way, you look hot like that. Ever consider wearing lingerie full time?”

He chuckled and went to move his hands to his mouth to untie himself, but you quickly pushed him back and shoved his hands above his head as you sat yourself in his lap straddling him.

“Is that any way to speak to a commanding officer? I might not be in charge yet, but you forget your place, Initiate. I might be ‘Daddy’s Girl’ for now, but once I finish college I will be the one in charge. Now, do you want to stay by my side as my guard dog, or should I let my father call his in and take care of you?”

This sudden surge of power you felt rise within you from the moment you decided to take control was intoxicating and your body ached for his touch. But you wanted to make him beg for it before you’d let him take control. You carefully examined your target and moved your one hand from holding his above his head to trace down his chest, unbuttoning that shirt of his as you moved. Once all the buttons were undone you clicked your tongue in an approving manner.

“All those years of after school training and playing sports really served in your favour, eh?”

That devilish smirk appeared on his face once more.

“You know it, Chibi-chan.”

He was cocky, but you kind of loved that part of him. You lowered your head and let your other hand follow you down from his wrists, he moaned as your lips kissed him from his neck, down to his chest and then playfully you bit at his exposed nipples. A low groan escaped him and you ground your hips on his in approval as you continued to suck and lick his chest, leaving little love bites all over him. You’d secretly hoped they would turn into bruises for you to take advantage of later. His hips bucked to create friction between the two of you which made you hungry for more of him. You continued to kiss down his core, his abs, slowly making your way to the hem of his jeans. You hungrily unbuttoned them taking care to look up at him as he leaned his head back in pleasure. He was squirming just a little bit, but you wanted him to squirm even more. As you pulled the zipper down, it was very obvious how aroused he was at your taking control. You began to rub his member through the fabric of his boxers and another moan broke free of his throat, he was holding back. You continued to tease the tip of his erection through the thin fabric, a spot of wet appearing where his pre cum was leaking out. You continued to stroke it and then began using your teeth to remove the boxers from his body. Kuroo had propped himself up a ways to watch.

“Ohh Chibi-chan, that’s so fucking sexy. Using your teeth to undress me. Yeah? You like what you see baby…” he purred.

A smirk flashed across your face as you looked up at him, taking his cock in your hands now you began to stroke it up and down with just your hand. You moved your mouth towards the tip and licked across the hole on top where the pre cum had gathered and he suddenly flinched.

“Tch… Stop teasing… You know you want to ah- suck on my cock…”

You looked up, danger in your eyes and you thumbed the tip of his cock in a slow circle and used your other hand that was on his shaft to play with his balls. Your tongue once again grazing over the tip, but ever so slightly poking itself in. He arched his back and moaned again, this was a weakness.

“Oh Kuroo… You know if you tell me to stop I’ll only keep teasing…”

With your focus on the tip of his cock you began to stroke up and down the shaft again and in one motion you moved your mouth to take just the tip into your mouth making him gasp aloud.

“Fuck…Chibi-chan…your mouth is ugh…so good…”

He fell back onto the bed, his hands still above his head and you used your tongue to circle ‘round the tip of his cock inside your mouth. You could feel yourself drooling and it was creeping its way down his shaft. Keeping one hand on his abs and the other on his shaft you let your fingers trace over the lines of his body, his breath hitched as you continued to suck on his cock, taking it farther down your throat until it hit the back. The sensation alone caused Kuroo’s hips to rock and push himself as far as he could, you tried to hold him down with your hand on his core but his hips only bucked more. With the hold you had on his shaft you began to stroke his cock a little faster with a bit more of a grip. His breathing became heavy and more frantic.

“Oh fu-fuck… Chibi-chan I’m gonna cum if you keep on like ahhh—fuck!”

Hearing this you smirked and suddenly took his cock out of your mouth and stopped stroking it altogether. You however, kept your thumb just over the tip and pulled yourself up to a sitting straddled position.

“W-Why’d you stop? Keep sucking me off...I want to cum…”

The look on his face was a combination of frustration and desire, a smirk spread across your lips and you flicked the tip of his cock with your thumb. He moaned again and his head reeled back.

“Now now, you don’t want to cum that quick do you? I haven’t even had the chance to feel good yet.”

You kept your hand on his cock as you ground your hips to gain any friction you could, your clit was aching for his touch but you weren’t quite ready to relinquish your control over him just yet. You continued to grind on him enjoying the feeling of friction against you. Kuroo groaned from beneath you.

“That’s not fair Chibi-chan… I want to make you feel good. Please…suck on my cock some more…”

With a smirk still on your face you began to stroke his cock again and leaned yourself down to plant some more kisses and bites on his chest. You hummed into his chest while leaving your marks up and down his torso. You knew what you wanted and you wanted Kuroo by your side. The idea of having him as yours made your entire body tingle and so unknowingly you started to pick up the pace in which you were grinding on top of him. His hips bucked and you tightened your grip on his cock and continued stroking him a bit more rough this time, his breathing heavy and yours following suit. You let your head roll back and closed your eyes enjoying the sensation when suddenly, your body was thrown back and you landed on your back. Your eyes opened wide in shock and alarm when a mischievous and wild eyed Kuroo placed his hands on either side of you head, his hazel eyes filled with a lusty haze.

“K-Kuroo!”

A sinfully devilish smirk now painting his lips, he leaned in close and bit the lobe of your ear making you gasp.

“Chibi-chan…you didn’t think you could hold me down forever did you? I let you have some fun, but now it's time for me to...mmmm...have some fun of my own.”

The tie you had used to bind his hands was now in his hand and he swiftly moved it to bind your own hands above your head and tie the other end to the headboard of the bed. He straddled your small frame, his exposed erection sitting on your stomach as you squirmed trying to break free of your bonds. You squirming only made the shit eating grin on his face grow wider and he traced his finger down the side of your face poking your cheek.

“Kuroo… I hope you know what you’re doing…”

“Oh Love…don’t you worry, I’m going to make sure you’re well taken care of. After all, your father did put me in charge of taking care of you while you’re at home.”

With nimble fingers he carefully undid your corset bralet and slid it off with ease, he made sure to leave his jacket on you while leaving yourself exposed. He took his time examining your breasts, his large hands exploring every inch of your skin. His touch is gentle and cautious as he drank you in while licking his lips. You were left there, defenseless with nothing but your panties and his leather jacket, Kuroo was sitting on top of you. He shrugged his already opened shirt off his shoulders, the sight of his body made your mouth water in anticipation. 

“You look pretty sexy, all tied up in nothing but my jacket and your underwear, Chibi-chan...I think I’d like to watch you squirm for a bit.”

You bit your lip and looked up at him with a fire in your eyes.

“Are you going to make me squirm, Initiate?”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in on you as you countered him. You relaxed your body and stared him down. He clicked his tongue and with a sudden movement he took hold of one of your nipples and pinched it hard making you hiss.

“Now…we don’t need you acting up and being a brat now do we? I don’t take kindly to brats who don’t know their place.”

“Well then, I guess we’re going to have some issues then won’t we, Initiate? “

Kuroo glared and pinched your nipple even harder. You bit your lip to avoid any sound coming out, but this only seemed to displease him. He used his other hand to pinch your other nipple equally as hard, but you remained silent. He clicked his tongue again and leaned down closer to you. He nibbled on your ear and whispered,

“Do I need to teach this little brat a lesson?”

You remained silent which only seemed to aggravate him even more. It was then he started nibbling, biting, sucking and kissing every inch of your skin. He started at the base of your earlobe, working his way down your neck towards your chest. In what seemed like forever, Kuroo had licked and kissed every inch of your torso as he made his way to your breast. You did your best to stifle any moans as to not give him the satisfaction. But as soon as he took your nipple in his mouth and bit down you couldn’t help but cry out. You could feel his smirk as one hand worked its way down towards your sex and he continued to nibble at your breast.

“Mmmm, that got to you didn’t it, Brat. I must be starting to push the right buttons. I wonder what kind of reaction I’ll get if I. Do. This.”

You didn’t even have a second to think before Kuroo moved his hand in one fluid movement down the front of your red laced panties and applied a sudden and unexpected pressure to your throbbing clit. You let out a surprised cry that was honestly probably a bit louder than you or he anticipated since he quickly shot the hand that had a hold of your nipple up to your mouth.

“Ah ah ah, Baby Doll…you should be careful with how loud you are. Even though your mother said this part of the house wouldn’t be disturbed, we wouldn’t want anyone checking on us now, would we?”

“D-Did you lock the door?”

You mumbled through his calloused fingers. He chuckled darkly and moved his hand from your mouth and brought his lips to yours with urgency.

“Do you really think that me coming up here with the intention of taking you as mine tonight and I’d be stupid enough to forget to lock the door? Looks like this brat still has some learning to do.”

“I bet you’d love to teach me now, wouldn’t you?”

A low growl came from within Kuroo and he kissed you again with more urgency. As his lips crashed with yours, he applied more pressure to your throbbing bud and slid two fingers down your slit making you hiss.

“My little Chibi-chan…you’re so wet down here. I wonder if the thought of me dominating you really has made you that excited.”

“Y-You fucking wish.”

Kuroo pulled himself up and in cocked his head at you, lust and hunger filling his eyes as he kept applying pressure on your clit. And then, he smiled. With one hand grabbing onto your pussy he moved the other to take a hold of your side and flipped you onto your stomach. He continued rubbing your sensitive bud and with the other hand he grabbed a handful of your ass and hissed.

“Mmmm, now this…this is a beautiful ass Baby Doll…I think I’ll enjoy you from this angle continuing on…”

Your head was spinning from the sudden shift in position. Your ass was up in the air now and your face in the pillows. You still couldn’t move your hands well but the bonds were loose enough that the sudden flip of your body didn’t hurt you in any way. You wiggled your butt at him with yourself in this position which only made him take a firmer grip on your ass as he hissed. And then he removed his hand and gave your ass a firm slap. The sensation wasn’t overly painful but brought you pleasure and you continued to wiggle your ass in his direction.

“You gonna punish me? Because that was nothing.”

You felt his hands leave your body for a moment, which confused you slightly, until you felt a hand take hold of your hair and you felt your head being pulled back and Kuroo’s lips at your ear.

“You really are a pain in the ass. And here you told your mother you’d be a good girl…”

His breath was hot on your neck as he growled in your ear. He nibbled at it slightly making you flinch and with his free hand he cupped your breast and started pinching your nipple between his thumb and index finger once more. Your nipples were really sensitive so this made you moan, which he took quick notice of. He kissed and sucked on your neck while working his fingers around your nipple making you cry out in pleasure.

“If this is what turns you on, I wonder what would happen if I add more pressure down here again.”

He let go of your hair and began assaulting your clit again but this time, he also inserted two fingers into your wet sex. The sensation of his fingers over your nipple and sex began driving you insane and you could feel yourself getting close to a release.

“Now now Baby Doll…you’re not going to cum for me already, are you? I can’t believe you’re this turned on from me just teasing your nipples and clit. I think you're ready for more…”

“M-more? What do you mean-ahhh!”

You moaned in pleasure as he angled himself and hovered his mouth near your sex. He chuckled and then took his tongue and licked from the bottom of your slit up to your clit. He sucked on your clit as soon as he hit it sending your senses into overdrive. You gripped at the headboard and buried your face in your pillow to stifle your cries of pleasure. You could feel his smile as he used his tongue masterfully to devour every inch of your sex. He lapped at your juices while every so often taking a moment to kiss and suck on your clit driving you wild. 

“Ohhhh Chiiiibi-chan…you taste immaculate…and those moans of yours…hmmmmmm…”

He hummed against your sex and continued to devour every inch of you. Your body spasmed against his face as he gripped your ass in both of his hands. His laugh filling the dark of your room.

“Ku-Kuroooo. I-“

“Yes my little one?” 

He took another long drawn out lick of your slit causing you to cry out again and collapse into the pillows on your bed. You were struggling to hold yourself up anymore and your senses were kicking into overdrive as you felt yourself coming to the brink of your orgasm. Kuroo no doubt could feel the tension building in your body as he continued to work his magic with his tongue. Your breathing was heavy and you were trying to speak but all that emerged from your lips were nonsensical moans and groans. When Kuroo decided to apply more pressure with his tongue to your clit and suck on it again, your body writhed and your orgasm hit you hard. You cried out and felt your body give out and your hands let go of the headboard. Kuroo lapped at your orgasm and let your ass fall from his grip and your body hit the bed fully for the first time in what seemed like hours. He playfully slapped your ass and carefully rolled your body over so you were laying on your back. He stroked your cheek lovingly and smirked.

“You did well Chibi-chan. But I’m sorry to tell you that we’re far from finished.”

“Excuse…me…?”

“Well now…as much as I’m happy you were able to cum and feel good, I’m afraid seeing you like this has only riled me up even more. I’m not done with you yet…”

He trailed his fingers down your trembling body. You were sensitive all over from your orgasm so this, was near torture. His hands worked their way down towards your legs and he gently spread them apart and he went back to work with his tongue.

“Kuuuroooo….”

You were now mewling his name as he looked up at your from your dripping sex and continued to watch your expressions as he devoured you. You let your head roll back, but as soon as you did you felt him nibble on your clit bringing you to your second orgasm.

“Keep your eyes on me, Love. I want you to watch me devour you. If you break eye contact with me, I’ll stop…”

“N-no…don’t stop…”

“Now, is that anyway to ask me politely to not stop.”

He lapped away at you as you refocused your eyes on him. You mewled and he continued to nibble away at your bud making you whimper.

“Use your words, Chiiibi-chan…”

“Please…don’t stop tongue fucking me…Tetsu…”

“Mmmm, that’s my girl… Does this mean you’re going to behave for me?” 

He gave your pussy another slow, long lick, you kept your eyes locked on his as he watched you from his position.

“I’ll try my-“

You gasped as he suddenly stopped licking you but flicked your clit and abruptly shoved two fingers into your dripping hole. Your body spazzed and it made you try to pull your hands down from their restraints.

“What was that, Pet? Are you going to behave? I don’t want to hear you say the word ‘try’. That’s not good enough.”

Kuroo curled his fingers inside of you, dragging his fingers against your g-spot bringing you to the edge of a third orgasm. 

“F-Fuck Kurooo. Please don’t make me beg…”

“But Chibi-chan…that’s exactly what I want to hear. You teased me earlier and now it's payback time. Now, try again…”

You bit down on your lip as he continued to drag his fingers slowly and cruelly against the walls of your sex. You didn’t want to give in to his teasing but your body was screaming at you as his fingers stretched and gripped at your insides. Moans and gasps escaping and betraying your lips urged Kuroo on as he continued his assault. As you watched him torture you, his breath too was starting to become heavy and you noticed her had reached down to take hold of his cock and was stroking it. Your eyes widened as his cock seemed to have grown in size from when you first started teasing him.

“Oho? You like what you see Chibi-chan? You see how excited I am to have you in this state? You’ve already come twice now and I haven’t even been granted one orgasm. But seeing you like this, hahhh, makes me feel so fucking good…”

You moaned again as Kuroo quickened his pace with his fingers and stroked his cock in time. His breathing was heavy and he leaned down towards you and left small kisses all over your core. You could feel his breath on your skin which only made you moan more, a dribble of drool trickled down your chin as you hit a third orgasm and squeezed your legs together. Kuroo kept his fingers concentrated on your sex and he too came alongside you and was trying to catch his breath.

“F-fuck Kuroo. You’ve made me cum three times now…I-I can’t take it anymore…”

“My Love…you’ve been doing so good, but we still aren’t done.”

“Ku-Kuroo…I…p-please…”

Kuroo smirked at you and removed his hand from your sex so he could ease himself down to your level beside you on the bed. His low groans in your ear made you tremble even more as he traced his fingers up and down your core. The fingers he had inside of you he brought up to your lips.

“Have a taste, Chibi-chan…see how delicious you are…”

Your lips parted and he inserted his fingers that were dripping with your juices into your mouth and you started to suck on his fingers. He moaned and smiled down at you, kissing your neck hungrily.

“Mmmm, that’s my good girl. You seem like you’re ready to behave now?”

He continued to trail his fingers up and down your core. They stopped at your chest and he took one of your nipples between his fingers and pinched down again causing you to whimper and arch your back.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Chiiiibi-chan…” 

Kuroo purred in your ear as he listened to your moans. The longer you stayed silent, the more he twisted, pulled and pinched at your nipple. Your body couldn’t take the overstimulation of your senses anymore. 

“I-I want you to-ah…”

He squeezed your nipple just a bit harder and growled even more in your ear.

“Use your words mmmm, Chiiibi-chan…”

As he growled into your ear he moved his lips down to and bit into your neck. The feeling of his teeth in your neck made your heart skip. Your fidgeted with your still bound hands. You so badly wanted to grab onto him and pull him even further into you. Not being able to touch him yourself made you whimper. You continued to pull at your hands but this only made Kuroo chuckle into your neck. He kept his lips on your neck, and ran his free hand down your body tickling your every nerve. His hand trailed away from your body as it got closer and closer to your sex that was still trembling from reaching a third orgasm. You tilted your head down to see that the reason Kuroo had moved his hand down was to begin lining up his still erected member with your hole. You mewled at him in anticipation and he brought his head up so he could look into your eyes. Your eyes locked onto his and you could feel the tip of his cock poking at your entrance.

“I need to hear you say yes before I continue, Love. I desperately want to fuck your brains out, but I need you to use your words and not just lie there in a stupor.”

The look in his eyes flashed to one of growing concern, you had definitely been all talk earlier but had let yourself give into the pleasure he created for you. Your heart melted at the concern trembling in his voice and you nodded.

“I want you to fuck my brains out, Tetsurou…I want you…please, let me touch you…”

He let slip a small laugh at your request which made your cheeks go pink with embarrassment at your need. But your body was aching to touch him, to hold him to become one with him. 

“Only, if you promise to not let go of me, Chiiiibi-chan…”

“I-I promise. Please…I need you…”

Kuroo nodded and brought his forehead down to rest on yours as he removed the hand from your nipple and moved to undo your bonds. You whined at the sudden loss of touch but upon the release of your bonds you felt the tip of Kuroo’s cock slowly begin to enter you. You quickly shrugged off his jacket and moved your hands to take hold of your wrists to wrap yourself around him. 

“I-I’m ready…”

You held your gaze locked onto his hazel-no…his eyes were a deep amber with flecks of chocolate brown in them. And they didn’t move from yours. Kuroo let his forehead rest on yours still as he slowly eased himself inside of you.

“We’ll go one inch at a time. Ready to count?”

“Y-You just want to tease me more…”

“Hmm, maybe a little. But it's only because I care about you. Now then…here we go.”

Kuroo smiled and leaned down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. He’d kissed you before tonight, but this one felt more urgent and more filling than the last. Your body filled with a warmth that was seemingly unfamiliar but you welcomed it. As you two were locked into each other, Kuroo leaned his hips into yours and you both moaned as he began to enter you. He moaned the numbers into your mouth as he counted the inches of his length slowly entering you. 

“One… Two… Three… Four… mmm fuck baby…you’re so tight and we’ve got seven inches to go, ahnnggg…I can’t hold myself back anymore…fuck!”

With a sudden move of his hips, Kuroo slammed the full length of his cock all the way inside of you, he was big and the sudden jolt caused you both to moan and grip tighter onto each other. Kuroo pulled back a moment, keeping himself joined with you but he gazed deeply into your eyes with a look of curiosity inside.

“Y-You can move Kuroo…I’m f-fine.”

“Alright…if it gets too much just say the word ‘calico’ and I’ll stop…”

“Calico?”

“Don’t judge me, I like cats okay?”

And with that all said and done, Kuroo began to move his hips with yours and you were both moaning and panting into each other’s skin. The feeling of his cock filled you up to the brim and you could feel him hitting your cervix which only made you moan more. You’d never felt this kind of full sensation before and with every thrust of Kuroo’s hips your brain buzzed and you could feel yourself starting to relax into it. Your own hips matched his rhythm and you even started moving your own hips faster in hopes that he too would pick up the pace. He clued in easily and in moments he had your legs draped over his shoulders and was plunging his length into what felt like almost deeper than before. You looked down to see his hips moving and you could see your stomach moving as he continued with fast and hard strokes. 

“Hah…what a cute little bulge there Chibi-chan…fuck…”

Kuroo used one arm to hold you in place while his other shot out and grabbed at your headboard as he continued to sheath his cock inside of you. You kept your arms wrapped around his core, your nails clawing at his back to keep your pace matched with his. He groaned and gripped the headboard even tighter as the sensation of your nails on his back made him growl and thrust even harder. The quickened pace of his thrusts with your legs over his shoulders gave his cock prime access to your g-spot and you could feel yourself coming to another orgasm. Your eyes rolled back and you dug your nails in deeper, you thought you could feel something wet on his back where your hands were but you didn’t care you just wanted him fucking you until you couldn’t walk straight. 

“Y-yes…Ku- ahhh, baby I’m gonna cum…”

“M-me to Chibi-ahhh fuck! Coming! I-oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

His hips moved even faster as he released the headboard and hoisted you up to a sitting position as he thrust up into you on his knees. Your head rolled back as you held on as best you could with the strongest orgasm you’d ever experienced rushed over your body like a flood. Kuroo growled and then with a final thrust he too came and held you tight on top of him as he released a full load inside of you. You felt your tongue droop to the side of your mouth as your eyes rolled back into your head and you saw stars dancing above you. As he held you there with his cock still buried inside of you he relaxed his body and leaned his head into the crook of your neck and hummed.

“Hmmmm, Chiiibi-chan…you did so good…”

He slowly lifted your still twitching body off of him and gently set you to lie down on your bed. He lay down beside you and you curled into his body as he wrapped an arm around you. Both of your naked bodies, with legs twisted together felt like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be in existence together forever. Kuroo rubbed small circles on your bare back as you held your hands to his chest and relaxed into him. The smell of sweat and sex mixed together in the air around you but you were at ease and you couldn’t remember the last time you had felt this level of ecstasy. You noticed there was a bit of red under your fingernails and looked up at Kuroo.

“I-uh… I think I may have scratched your back a little too hard Tetsu…”

He shushed you softly and began combing his fingers through your hair softly. Lips finding lips as he played with your hair you could feel a smile forming on his as he caressed you softly.

“I don’t care about the scratches, my love… All I care about is having you to hold and call mine.”

“You know, if we are together you’re going to have to follow my orders still when we’re out in public and on Crimson duties. I know my father intends on training me more this summer to officially take over for him once I’m done college.”

A soft chuckled filled the air as he moved his hand down from your back and gave your ass a small squeeze. 

“You might be my Mistress in Crimson…but my little Chibi-chan…I think I could convince you to call me Master behind closed doors when we’re alone.”

You slipped one of your hands down and took a hold of his cock which made him squirm in shock.

“You’ll have to make me again, but I’m pretty sure we could have some more fun my little black cat.”

At that moment, you released his cock and snuggled up into his chest listening to his heart beat in time with yours. You never expected to fall this hard and fast for him after all these years, but having Kuroo around for a body guard this summer was going to be better than you’d expected. Maybe, just maybe becoming the next Head of Crimson Phoenix wasn’t going to be all that bad after all.


End file.
